


Solos

by Letthe



Series: Nigel Uno viviendo con Padre [2]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Relationships, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Sex Addiction, Sleeping Together, Sorry Not Sorry, Underage Masturbation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letthe/pseuds/Letthe
Summary: Bruce descubre una extraña relación entre su padre y su molesto primo. Dentro de la línea temporal de N.I.G.E.L





	Solos

No sabía porque, Padre no les explico nada simplemente un día al llegar de la escuela lo encontró en uno de los cuartos del segundo piso, Nigel Uno era su detestable primo incluso de pequeño lo creía fastidioso, jugaba videojuegos, mascaba chicle y hacia todas las cosas desagradables que su padre les prohibió sin embargo sus padres nunca lo regañaban o al menos él nunca los había visto haciéndolo, Nigel solía hacer mucho ruido incomodando su lectura todos los días, ellos trataron de acostumbrarse a vivir con él pero su conducta era insoportable, siempre intentaba jugarles una broma o molestarlos al hacer la tarea, incluso él y sus hermanos sufren a sus malcriados amigos que continuamente andan en la mansión de su padre.

 

Su padre intentaba por varios medios adoctrinar al mayor pero era claro que cada vez que hablaban sufría terrible pesar al verlo sonriente siempre intentando ganarle con sus comentarios bromistas e incomprensibles, algo que siempre llamo la atención de Bruce era el constante contacto entre ambos su padre buscaba regañar o intimidar al mayor pero en vez que retrocediera como él y sus hermanos, avanzaba petulante tal vez dando por hecho que no lo castigaría, eso realmente le molestaba.

 

Aquella tarde salieron a pasear cuando la lluvia los atrapó de regreso a casa, llegaron empapados y sin notarlo mojaron la alfombra de la entrada, su padre severo desde las escaleras los observaba disgustado -A sus cuartos- ordenó al fin, grito tan fuerte que los cristales vibraron y ellos obedecieron cabizbajos. David y Lenny leían tranquilos mientras él nervioso miraba por la ventana como aún llovía -Iré por otro libro- les aviso al levantarse, ellos se negaron a acompañarlo pero él ya había leído todos los libros en la habitación y todavía faltaba para la cena, salió cuidadoso de no hacer ruido, bajando por la escalera trasera continuó hasta la biblioteca donde busco un par de libros para volver a su cuarto, subiendo de vuelta los oyó, su padre molesto hablaba con Nigel Uno en el pasillo, el chico sujetaba sus zapatos llenos de lodo en la mano de pie frente su puerta con su ropa húmeda goteando al piso, manchando la alfombra roja mientras su padre lo regañaba, Uno abrió su puerta lanzando dentro sus botas y se quitó la mojada remera blanca manteniéndola en la mano, su padre guardó silencio un instante, eso lo sorprendió mucho por un segundo incluso se asomó más allá de la escalera -Lo lamento mucho, se me hizo tarde en la práctica- respondió Nigel sonriente bajo la mirada fija de su padre -Disculpa tío, debo bañarme- agrego al entrar en su cuarto dejando la puerta entre abierta, su padre se puso rojo claramente molesto tomando suave la manija de la puerta, su mano temblaba seguramente de ira, permaneció inmóvil un par de segundos antes de cerrar la puerta, suspiro pesado antes de volver a su oficina, él vio todo e incrédulo regreso silencioso a su habitación, sus hermanos aseguraron no haber oído nada incluso en la cena el silencio fue normal sin ningún altercado entre ambos.

 

Esa misma noche la lluvia no paraba, los truenos despertaron a Bruce nervioso buscó a sus hermanos que profundamente dormidos no le ayudaron a calmarse, pensó en leer algo pero tuvo el mismo problema que en la tarde, esta vez se levantó más decidido ya era noche y seguramente nadie estaría abajo por eso salió tranquilamente al pasillo cuando noto aquel sonido venir del cuarto de Uno, camino cuidadoso hasta su puerta intentando descubrir qué pasaba, abrió suavemente la manija y miró dentro, la escena fue incomprensible para él, Nigel sollozaba mientras su padre lo abrazaba, la luz tenue apenas lo dejó ver más sin embargo cuando su padre beso la frente de Uno Bruce sorprendido volvió a su habitación completamente impactado. Se pasó toda la noche intentando entender que había visto, nunca vio a su padre ser tan afectuoso con alguien incluso con ellos era algo distante sin embargo ahí estaba consolando a Nigel Uno en la noche porque seguro el muy cobarde temía a los truenos, esa atención era más de lo que merecía pero se sentía confundido de qué pensar de su padre.

 

Recién empezó el verano su padre tuvo que permanecer en la universidad en su nuevo puesto de rector, Bruce y sus hermanos presumen orgullosos su nuevo puesto con todo aquel que preguntará, Nigel por otra parte parecía más interesado en vagar por la ciudad, aquel día lo encontraron tras la biblioteca fumando o al menos eso pensaron de principio pero tras un par de fotos Bruce noto que solo sostenía el cigarro viendo cómo se consume solo -Le diremos a padre- lo amenazaron en voz alta al salir frente él -Ah ¿sí?- pregunto desinteresado -¿Acaso no deberían estar en casa?- agrega al enfocarlos con su móvil -Le diré a Padre- los imito burlándose, esa sonrisa molesto demasiado a Bruce, intentó burlarse de él al recordándole aquella noche sin embargo al verlo tuvo miedo de decirlo -Eso no importa- dijeron serios al alejarse -Tú estabas fumando, Padre te castigara- lo amenazaron pero él solo rió bajo, ellos volvieron a casa algo inconformes pero esa noche su padre no volvió ni para cenar por lo que el silencio habitual fue sustituido por la plática del mayor al teléfono, cosa que estaba prohibida en la mesa.

 

Una lluvia de truenos los molesto esa noche y Bruce espero a que fueran más fuertes y cercanos para ir a molestar a Uno, camino seguro por el pasillo hasta detenerse frente su puerta que como siempre dejaba medio abierta, su padre detestaba tal habito, él entró dispuesto a aterrar a Nigel sin embargo el mayor se voltea sonriente -¿Necesitas algo?- pregunto pero se sorprendió un poco de verlo, iluminado únicamente por la lámpara del pasillo él veía la cara del mayor tranquilo -Ah, Bruce, ¿Tienes miedo a los truenos?- preguntó algo gentil, para él ese era más el temor del mayor aun así fue directo a su cama nervioso sin decir palabra, Nigel destapo un poco su cobertor ofreciéndole espacio y él subió sin pensarlo, se arropó al lado del mayor acercándose temeroso, Uno lo abrazo extrañado de la repentina vulnerabilidad del niño pero su padre no había estado en casa un par de días y seguro eso afectaba a los chicos, suspiro cansado durmiendo, él mismo estaba afectado de alguna forma.

 

Entre la lluvia con truenos, los ligeros gemidos de Nigel lo despertaron, ahí cercano al mayor sentía su calor y lo podía distinguir dormido, se removía ansioso frotándose, Bruce no entendía que pasaba intentó tocarlo pero la pierna de Uno lo apartó, eso molesto al menor “¿Padre se te puede acercar y yo no?” pensó al aproximarse bajo las cobijas siendo empujado por la rodilla del mayor, trato de encimarse a ella sin embargo al alzarla Nigel rozo con su entrepierna, solo el contacto le hizo temblar, la cálida presión del mayor en esa área lo sacudió y sin saber por qué fue tan agradable se presionó un poco más por sí mismo, la sensación lo hizo gemir suavemente, temblar y lagrimear extasiado, lo hizo otro par de veces sintiendo al mayor que dormido acariciaba su propio cuerpo, repentinamente se giró dándole la espalda y Bruce permaneció ansioso, busca tocarse con su propia mano pero la sensación no era tan gratificante, frustrado busco tomar la mano del mayor que gimiendo suavemente aun dormido se enfoca solo en él, el pequeño rubio irritado se levantó para ir al baño sin duda su miembro le punza deseando desahogarse, se metió nervioso encerrándose sacando su pene ligeramente dolorido y orino algo asustado de estar enfermo, en su vida había visto su cuerpo así, tras un pequeño momento de placer se sintió liberado y la hinchazón bajo, suspiro relajado se limpió cuidadoso antes de volver al cuarto, en su cama Uno duerme más tranquilo irritando a Bruce que buscando algunas prendas del mayor logro amarrarlo a sí mismo, su sueño pesado jugó en su contra permitiendo al chico terminar y salir divertido sin algún sobresalto, en su cuarto Bruce no pensó más sobre el tema aun con el pasajero susto se sentía cómodo con lo hecho y ahora entendía un poco porque su padre cuidaba a su odioso primo que al parecer sufría tales dolores de noche, “Padre es un gran hombre” pensó alegre.

 

Aun si en el día lo molestaba cada que llueve con truenos y relámpagos Bruce se veía tentado a ir al cuarto del mayor, en especial si sabía que su padre no estaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Un ocioso día libre. GRACIAS POR LEERLO Se aceptan sugerencias y comentarios.  
> Disculpen las faltas de ortografía siempre los reviso varias veces pero siguen quedando algunos. :P 
> 
> Trabajo hecho con ayuda de Alphabetical que no pertenece a esta comunidad


End file.
